If You Admit It
by Ymir Eberhardt
Summary: (SakuRemiFlan Oneshot) "You're not the only one this heart has ever felt."


**Please don't flatter yourself  
You're not the only one  
This heart has ever felt**

I bit my lip. A little droplet of blood gathered, and I licked it away quickly. "S-Sakuya," I whispered. "I can't-"

"You don't have to say anything," Sakuya replied, fingering the hem of her skirt nervously.

Despite the anxious fluttering in my stomach, I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I'm quite flattered, actually."

She blushed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Sakuya-san?"

"I'm...fine." She turned her head. "You don't-"

"ONEE-SAMAAAAAAA!" Flandre embraced me from behind, her small hands grasping my hips and tickling them slightly. "I love you, onee-sama," she cooed, nuzzling my shoulders.

"What did you do this time, Flandre-san? Is there something I need to clean up?" Sakuya, as usual, saw through Flandre's adorable guise.

Flandre giggled. "Nahhh...I just came to visit onee-sama!"

I felt a small tingle grow from my stomach to places I won't speak of. Adjusting my legs desperately, I told Flandre quietly, "Flandre, I'll come visit you later tonight. Sakuya's having a moment."

"I'm _NOT_ having a moment!" Sakuya retorted, even though it wasn't necessary since I wasn't speaking to her directly. "Just...go have fun with your _dear little sister._"

I cringed a little. "Sakuya-"

"I'm fine," she said in a low voice. "Perfectly fine."

**Please don't exaggerate  
Don't tell me you're okay**

"We'll talk later," I said finally, sighing.

After Sakuya stormed off, Flandre asked innocently, "What's wrong with Sakuya-san?"

"She's in love with me," I said quietly. "And unfortunately...it's not mutual."

"Awww," she replied, cuddling my hips again. Then she suddenly lifted her head. "Onee-sama...who do you love?"

_Smart girl,_ I thought. "Ah...just because I don't love her doesn't mean I love anyone else," I replied hurriedly.

"Sure it does," she said. "It's in your eyes."

"You looking at my eyes, Flandre-chan," I said softly. "Your head is buried in my wings."

"I can still see them."

A cold tingle jolted down my spine. She was so creepy sometimes.

**It's harder than we both thought**

"Flan...I need to be alone for a while."

I felt her stiffen. "Onee-sama..."

"It's complicated," I replied.

"Tell me when you're ready." Her arms fell to her sides. The slight arousal burning inside me began to fade. "I'll be waiting."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," I murmured to myself.

**It's easier to fall apart  
Look where we are**

I sat on my porch for a while, watching the fairies dance in the moonlight.

**I can't forgive it  
I can't forget it  
You've left me here with all these scars**

"Ojou-sama?"

I turned to see my loyal maid, who had a very distracted expression on her face. Her eyes were still watering. "Hello, Sakuya."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. When don't I talk?"

"When there's actual serious issues."

"I talk when there's serious issues!" I shouted.

"Your china vase breaking doesn't count."

"Oh."

She cleared her throat. "I apologize for my immaturity earlier this evening, ojou-sama. But...I still love you. I just wanted you to know that." She hesitated for a moment, then continued. "There's something going on between you and Flandre. I can feel it. Can you tell me, please?"

**And you can't deny the hardest part  
I'm not in your arms**

"No," I said firmly.

She groaned. "And this is what I mean about serious issues! You refuse to face them."

"They'll fade in good time, my dear," I replied, hoping I was right.

"For someone as theatrical and extroverted as you are, you are horrible at expressing your true feelings."

**I'm more hurt than I appear  
The world will never know**

She smiled sadly, standing to leave the porch. "Just something to think about, ojou-sama. You can trust me."

**We both have tasted tears  
My dear**

After she left, I slid out of the chair. _Time to take care of Flandre_ I told myself. My stomach swam with anxiety, making me slightly light headed. _Stop it, Remilia. You're so much more than a lovesick little girl._

I knocked on the door to the basement. "Flandre?"

"Onee-sama!" I heard a loud crash, and the pattering of feet on the wood floor.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes..." I heard a click, and the door swung open. She was clad in her white nightshift which had little droplets of blood on the front.

"Did you just eat?" I asked, motioning to the stains.

She looked at them. "Yes. Donations from Patchouli-sama."

"I don't think you should drink the blood of an anemic."

"She's not anemic," she said, motioning for me to enter her basement. "I just drink too much sometimes."

I decided not to ask.

"Please sit," she said.

I sat. _What does she want?_

"What's on your mind, onee-sama? I'm guessing you're ready to tell me, which is fantastic, because I've got something to tell you, too!" She blushed a little.

_Hopefully, there's no more bodies._ I took a deep breath, and, before I could stop myself, I said, "I love you."

"I know that, silly," she said, petting my hair. As she leaned closer, I could smell the A Negative blood on her shift. "We're sisters. Of course you love me."

"Not...that kind of love," I whispered.

She stopped petting. "No..."

"No what?"

"You love me like a sister," she repeated.

_Shut up, Flan!_ "It's not like that!" I shouted.

**You're denying what I say.**

"You locked me in a basement for 495 years, Remilia."

Her red eyes were glowing. I could hear a crackling in the air. _No, Flan, don't blow anything up..._ "You're dangerous, Flandre," I told her.

"So are you! You're just as much of a killer as I am!"

"And I..." I looked at her bedding. It was red with gold trim and very silky on the surface. I ran my finger against the side. "I can't face my real problems."

"I'm a...problem?" Tears formed in her once-outraged eyes.

_Shit._ "No, Flan. It's just...I figured if you were away, then my feelings would go away, too." I have never admitted that to anyone, and I hoped to the gods that no one had figured it out.

I was afraid that she'd "kyu" me, but instead she hugged my tightly, her soft hair brushing against my nose. "I forgive you."

**Don't Act like it's okay  
Because it's not okay**

She adjusted herself so she was curled up in my lap.

**I will admit it if you admit it  
It's harder than we both thought  
It's easier to fall apart  
Look where we are  
I can't forgive it  
I can't forget it  
You've left me here with all these scars**

"I love you, too."

"You say that every five minutes."

She was inching closer to me slowly. "It's the same as you," she said, smiling. "I've always thought of you as more than a sister, but...I'm not a normal girl."

"Neither am I," I pointed out.

"You're more sane than I am."

I mused about that for a moment. My thoughts were interrupted by her hands grabbing mine, our fingers intertwining. "And...I always hoped you'd admit that you loved me...but I never thought it'd happen...and now..."

**I will admit it if you admit it  
It's harder than we both thought  
It's easier to fall apart  
Look where we are  
I can't forgive it  
I can't forget it  
You've left me here with all these scars**

She turned in my lap and swung her legs over my hips and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You know what to do," she whispered. "I'm new to this."

"You seem fairly experienced," I replied, gently kissing her on the cheek. The tingling I had felt earlier had turned into a pulse in between my legs.

She closed her eyes. "Don't keep kissing me there. It's not productive." Her voice had dropped about a fifth and was rather husky.

I pulled her closer and carefully brushed my lips against hers. I wanted to savor the romantic moment I had desired for so long. Flandre, on the other hand, seemed to be a bit more primal. She leaned into me, her lips crushing mine, and drove me down to her bed.

Pulling away slightly, I said, "You sure you're ready for this?"

She kissed me, her little tongue darting in between my lips and licking my teeth. taking that as a yes, I did the same to her, earning a low growl in return.

**I'm not sorry  
You're not sorry...**


End file.
